<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Pervert by Sangoro (HikariMat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459925">Drunk Pervert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro'>Sangoro (HikariMat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji faz um acordo com Zoro para ser tratado da forma que acha merecer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Pervert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postada originalmente em fevereiro de 2020.</p><p>Escrita em vinte minutos após uma pessoa falar que o Sanji bêbado é tudo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando estava bêbado, durante o sexo, Sanji costumava ficar bem mais soltinho do que de costume. Infelizmente o idiota de seu namorado sempre se recusava a fodê-lo naquelas situações e isso irritava demasiadamente o loiro. Zoro era um completo imbecil, deveria aproveitar-se da situação e fazê-lo enxergar estrelas, mas, de acordo com o marimo idiota, isso era contra seus princípios, afinal, seu parceiro não estaria consciente de seus atos e o chutaria na manhã seguinte, com certeza. Irritante. Insuportável. </p><p>Então, sedento para ser fodido forte em seu estado mais entregue, pervertido e depravado, Sanji e Zoro fizeram um trato assinado. Apenas uma vez, apenas naquela noite, após a noitada no bar, o moreno poderia e deveria fodê-lo até cair duro na cama de tão bom que seria. Zoro aceitou, mesmo a ideia não sendo a melhor que o namorado já teve, não que o retardado tivesse alguma boa ideia uma vez na vida.</p><p>Sanji bebeu dezenas de drinks naquela noite, mesmo que com poucos ele já ficasse bem alterado. Zoro percebeu que era hora de ir embora no momento que o idiota tirou o sapato ridiculamente social e começou a esfregá-lo por cima de sua calça, até crescer uma bela ereção ali. O loiro começou a gemer, fazer expressões muito eróticas que o moreno jamais permitiria que outros vissem e disso para estar carregando o imbecil como um saco de batatas em seu ombro, não demorou um segundo. Foi uma tortura o tempo que passaram dentro do táxi, a ponto daquele imbecil gozar na calça sem nenhum estímulo e gemer obscenamente, obrigando Zoro a tapar a boca maldita. Cabeleireiro patético e fraco. </p><p>Logo que chegaram em casa o moreno foi jogado contra a parede e recebeu um maravilhoso e demorado boquete, deixando-o nas nuvens. Sanji sempre soube usar muito bem a boca e a língua... Assim como as mãos... Os pés... As coxas... A bunda... Droga, aquele pervertido sabia usar toda parte do corpo para enlouquecer o pobre policial inocente, como se ele existisse com o único objetivo de fazê-lo ficar fora de si. Zoro gozou vergonhosamente rápido naquela boquinha safada, enchendo-a com sua porra e sem esperar puxou o loiro pelo braço e era a vez dele ser jogado contra a parede e ter a calça arrancada a força. </p><p>Sanji se empinou e afastou as nádegas, deixando o maior fora de si ao ver o plug anal enfiado naquele cuzinho sem vergonha. Irritado, puxou à força o objeto e o substituiu com seus dedos grossos, metendo três de uma vez usando apenas um pouco de saliva. O menor gemia desesperado em sua frente, forçando o corpo indecente para trás, tudo isso enquanto implorava e choramingava por mais. Assim que ficou duro outra vez, os dedos foram substituídos pelo pau moreno.</p><p>Zoro meteu com tudo, realizando o desejo pervertido do namorado, fodendo-o com força e o fazendo gritar em êxtase, tudo isso enquanto Sanji implorava por mais, mais e mais, chorando a cada estocada forte. O imbecil começou a arranhar a parede, machucando suas mãos e isso fez o maior segurar os braços deles colados ao corpo para que não fizesse mais e ouvir um resmungo manhoso. Era injusto como Sanji agia, seu namorado costumava ter bem mais vergonha de se entregar quando estava sóbrio e provavelmente era bem mais vergonhoso para Zoro nos outros momentos. Ele se retirou do interior largo e virou o idiota de frente, pegando-o no colo e metendo outra vez. Sem pestanejar o loirinho começou a ondular o quadril, rebolando da forma mais vergonhosa de todas, enquanto cravava as unhas no pescoço e ombros do maior, que não se importava e, honestamente, apreciava bastante aquela dor. </p><p>Ele abraçou o corpo pálido e ficou investindo gostoso por um tempo, enquanto se beijavam e devoravam a boca e língua um do outro. A fricção dos corpos no pau de Sanji o fez encher o peitoral forte de sêmen e a visão do desgraçado coletando a porra que escorria em seus mamilos e lamber perversamente os dedos, como se estivesse chupando seu pau, fez Zoro gozar forte naquele cuzinho guloso. O orgasmo o fez deixar o menor no chão, que rapidamente foi lamber seu peitoral e enchê-lo de marcas, mordendo seus mamilos sensíveis, era impossível evitar outra ereção. </p><p>O loiro subiu com a boca cheia de porra para beijá-lo e não demorou segundos para estarem na cama, fodendo ainda mais forte e intenso durante horas. A perversão e obscenidade do cabelereiro cada vez diminuía mais, assim como a resistência dos dois. O policial não sabia quantas vezes já havia preenchido aquele cuzinho safado que o devorava sem controle, mas uma certeza ele tinha, não aguentava mais e pela última vez gozou no interior quente e melado do namorado que estava todo empinado e de quatro. </p><p>Ao se retirar, Zoro mandou que contraísse o máximo que conseguia e pegou o celular jogado na calça que ficou abandonada em algum cômodo da casa. Ao voltar, disse para o loirinho relaxar e uma grande quantidade de porra escorreu do buraquinho largo, fazendo o maior lamber os lábios com aquela visão dos deuses, poderia ter outra ereção só com aquela visão e se sentiu ainda mais pervertido que o loiro, já que há um minuto não aguentava nem pensar em sexo. Ele gravou aquilo, a pedido de Sanji, obviamente. Minutos depois eles deitaram de conchinha e adormeceram profundamente até a manhã seguinte e quando o moreno mostrou o vídeo do sêmen escorrendo pelas coxas e manchando os lençóis da cama, recebeu um belo chute na bunda do menor e ainda foi acusado de ser um completo pervertido. Brigaram durante todo o café da manhã, até Zoro sair para o trabalho e se despedir com um demorado beijo apaixonado e recebeu de prêmio um agradecimento pela noite anterior e três pequenas palavras de sete letras que aqueciam seu coração. Por mais vergonhoso que fosse, eles se amavam mais que tudo.</p><p>Durante o trabalho, Zoro pensou que talvez não fosse tão ruim Sanji bêbado.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>